


Mr. Rainbow wants you to come out

by Pervygayoverlord



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Little Space, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, but not daddy kink, daddy pete, idrk anything about little space so this may not be accurate, little Patrick, this is just a short fluffy oneshot, this isn't really romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervygayoverlord/pseuds/Pervygayoverlord
Summary: Patrick is scared and Pete has to comfort him





	

"I don't wanna."

"Come on, Tricky, you have to come out sometime."

"No."  
It came out muffled from underneath the large fluffy blanket. Pete let out an exasperated sigh.  
Pete had been trying to get Patrick out from his room all day, to no avail. The bed creaked as he sat down next to the blanket covered lump. The only response to this was a small whimper, and some slight shuffling. 

"Come on out, Lunchbox, please."

Patrick peaked out at the older man with his soft blue eyes. Pete felt his lips tug into a smile at the small victory.  
As much as he was loathe to admit, this whole situation was his fault. He had known that when Patrick's this deep in little space he gets scared easily. He hadn't meant for him to see that gory scene from the movie, but Patrick still did see it. In his defense, he had told the younger boy it was time for bed; He had even tucked him in.  
He had just wanted some time for himself after spending all day at the park with Patrick. Maybe a horror movie was a bad idea, but at the time it didn't occur to him that the noise would wake Patrick. 

"Hey , Patty, look who I've got."

Pete grabbed an old, multicolored, stuffed rabbit from the nightstand. " I think Mr. Rainbow wants you to come out now " -a/n that's the gayest sounding thing I've ever written-  
Patrick moved closer to him.  
"Yeah...?"  
He said softly.  
Pete nodded.  
"Yeah."  
"But,I'm scared...."  
"Hey, it's okay. I've got you , Baby. You don't have to worry about anything."  
He cooed at the younger boy.  
"Really?"  
"Definitely."

At this Patrick climbed out from under the blanket and into Pete's tattooed arms. Pete smiled at the sight of the pastel pink, skeleton, footie pajamas. He pressed a kiss to Patrick's head as he pulled him into his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work in this fandom. Please leave comments and kudos. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Visit my tumblr fanboybitch and send me prompts for things


End file.
